Ride a Cullen
by lilispank
Summary: OS pour Allocop'"I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat, so sexy it's hurts": Citation d'Edward Cullen, Humble avocat."I shouted out "Who killed the Kennedy's":Citation de Bella Swann, payée pour boire.


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: **Ride a Cullen

**Auteur(s): **Lilithestrange et Lilispank a.k.a. Les Lili²

**Bêta : **nous

**Disclaimer : **Bien sûr les personnages originaux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que jouer avec eux !!!!

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

**RIDE A CULLEN**

**playlist Edward: **

On the road – Burn

I'm too sexy – Right said fred

Womanizer – Britney Spears

Always on the run – Lenny Kravitz

Who's your daddy – Benny Benassi

She's a rebel – Green day

Suck my dick – Blowfly

Shut up and drive – Rihanna

I'm a slave 4U – Britney Spears

LoveGame ( robot to mars remix) – Lady Gaga

Sexyback – Justin Timberlake

Bad things – Jace Everett

You just can't win – The dead weather

I get around – Beach boys

Your heart is an empty room – Death Cab For Cutie

Bittersweet symphony – The verve

**playlist Bella :**

Sympathy for the devil – The Rolling Stones

Delivery – Babyshambles

Paint it black – The Rolling Stones

Criminal – Justin Nozuka

Treat me like your mother – The dead Weather

Standing in the way of control – Gossip

First date mullet – Pony pony run run

**EDWARD POV :**

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Musique à fond, je repensais à ma journée.

Et voilà, encore un procès de remporté, c'est vraiment trop facile ! Je ne veux pas me vanter… Enfin si je me vante mais bon y'a de quoi non ?

J'ai 25 ans, ça fait à peine 1 an que j'ai prêté serment et me voici un des avocats les plus redoutés du parquet de Seattle. Mes confrères me surnomment « Shark », les procs se pissent dessus lorsqu'ils apprennent que je suis l'avocat du prévenu.

What else ?

Tout ça je ne le doit qu'à moi-même –et à ma séductivité légendaire bien sûr- je n'ai pas eu besoin des relations de papa pour me faire un nom.

C'est pas comme « Mr l'attaché de presse de LeBron James » j'ai nommé Emmett Mc Carty, mon imbécile de beau frère. Ma sœur, Rosalie, s'est entichée de lui au lycée et est tombée enceinte pour la première fois à l'âge de 20 ans.

Elle dû arrêter ses études d'ingénierie mécanique pour élever Jordan, le premier membre de leur _Dream team._

Père a alors contacté LeBron qu'il avait opéré quelques années auparavant alors qu'il jouait au Lycée à St Vincent, il n'aurait jamais pu participer au Draft sans mon père.

Il venait de virer son attaché de presse qui devenait un peu trop gourmand et il se fit un plaisir d'embaucher Emmett qui se montra par la suite à la hauteur de ses espérances, soit dit en passant.

Ainsi Emm pu rester dans le milieu du basket alors qu'une méchante blessure lui empêchait de poursuivre sa carrière en NBA.

Anyway ceci est une autre histoire …

Donc je disais procès facilement remporté : le jury a mis à peine 30 minutes pour délibérer, un exploit !

Pourtant l'affaire n'était pas simple, voici les faits :

Mon client, alors qu'il rentrait d'une dure journée de boulot (bien insister sur le fait qu'il se tuait à la tache de cuisto chez mc do pendant que sa femme se payait du bon temps) a surpris sa femme au pieu avec un autre homme –jusque là rien d'anormal me direz vous- sauf qu'il a disjoncté, les a fracassés et les a coincés à la cave les obligeant à copuler sous ses yeux, les pauvres sont morts des suites de leurs blessures et d'épuisement après 28h à forniquer sans boire ni manger.

J'ai tout de même obtenu la relaxe pure et simple dans la mesure où mon client n'a pas avoué et que l'accusation n'a pu fournir aucune preuve directe incriminant mon client.

Mon charme naturel a fait le reste : Tanya hum je veux dire Mme le juge –je me suis faite sauter sur mon bureau avant l'audience- Denali n'a rejeté aucune de mes objections alors que celles du ministère public n'étaient jamais prises en compte.

Je suis un trop bon coup pour qu'elle se permette de me contredire sur quoi que ce soit !

Ah les femmes ! Elles ne résistent pas à mon magik stick !

_I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat_

De plus le jury comportait 4 femmes et 5 hommes : j'ai séduit les 4 premières en 1 regard et ai fait appel au machisme des 5 derniers :

« à supposer que mon client soit effectivement coupable, ce qu'il n'est pas, comment auriez-**vous** réagit dans sa situation ? »

Bla bla bla

Bref acquitté à l'unanimité.

Mais maintenant je suis sur la route de Vancouver où va se dérouler un tout autre procès : le mien.

Repas de famille chez les Cullen, je les entends déjà :

« Edward, chéri, tu as 25 ans il serait temps que tu te ranges des voitures » Maman

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de baiser toutes mes amies Ed, elle refusent de me parler après ! » Rosalie

« Durant ton séjour tu ne mets pas un pied à la clinique, je ne veux pas ramasser une partie de mon staff à la petite cuillère comme la dernière fois » Papa

« Ma sœur arrive demain, tu ne l'approches pas ! » Emmett

« Jessica était une chic fille pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? » de nouveau maman

Comment vais-je tenir ?

Heureusement le diner de thanksgiving sera écourté cette année, mon meilleur ami se produit avec son groupe dans un bar de Vancouver et on va tous l'encourager.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Womanizer de Britney Spears sortant de mon Iphone.

Nom de dieu c'est ça que cet abruti de Mike faisait avec mon téléphone hier soir ?

Je jetais un œil sur l'ID appelant : Jasper

_speak of the devil…_

Je me rangeais sur le bas côté et décrochais :

- Hey Jay !

- Hey man !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je suis là dans une demi-heure…

- Euh …ouais… en fait … Euh…Je …Euh… Je voulais te parler d'un truc…

Il hésitait, Jazz n'hésite jamais qu'est ce que… ?

- Crache le morceau Whitlock !

- Euh…Ce soir …il y aura euh… Ma copine…Euh en fait elle est plus que ça et … euh … enfin je veux… en fait si tu pouvais garder tes distances ça m'arrangerais, je suis amoureux man !

Je ris jaune, la confiance règne !

- Je comprends Jasper ne t'inquiètes pas je ne m'approcherais pas de ta dulcinée.

- Hum ouais merci man, euh je dois y aller, à toute !

Suis-je salaud à ce point ? Pour que mon meilleur ami se méfie de moi comme ça ?

_Tu oublies Maria_

Maria n'était qu'une pétasse elle ne le méritait pas puis elle s'est carrément jetée sur moi.

_Garde tes plaidoiries pour le tribunal Cullen !_

Bref j'ai encore de la route moi.

Je relevais la tête pour repartir et aperçu… un ange, penchée en avant, la tête au dessus du moteur fumant de sa Fiat 500 grise.

Je ne la voyais que de dos : ses longues boucles brunes cascadaient jusqu'au dessus de ses magnifiques fesses moulées dans un slim Levi's , une paire de Carolinas par dessus, simple mais sexy !

Je jetais un œil dans le retro-miroir et checkais mes cheveux _sex hair_ façon Cullen. Je vérifiais mes fringues : la class à la Cullen, parfait !

En m'approchant doucement, je vis que sa voiture était customisée par des stickers sur le côté de la portière représentant des vêtements roses qui sècheraient sur un espèce de fil à linge.

**(photo sur mon profil)** **.tv/leblog/wp-content/uploads/2008/11/hum_bd03_**

Une mini pouf! It will be easy!

Arrivé à la hauteur de ma « victime » je fis descendre la vitre de mon Aston et lui lançais d'une voix suave:

- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?

Elle sursauta, puis au bout de quelques instants se tourna vers moi.

Oh My Fox !

....

**BELLA (-BOING) POV :**

Lalalalala....Alors, le bouchon d'huile doit être là. Mouope !

Le fil bleu au fil rouge...

Y a t-il des fils électriques dans un moteur de Fiat ? J'm'en souviens plus, j'dois être bourrée depuis janvier !

Il fallait quand même que ça m'arrive à moi ! _Une tige métallique. _Je la fixe et elle me nargue....Bitch à quoi sers-tu ?

Allé par terre !

Pfff ma Boumbo est d'un crade ! Petite, tu as été vilaine ! Regarde dans quel état tu as mis mon débardeur ! Et mes mains...Et le haut de mes seins !!!

Je vais te laisser en plan au milieu de ce trop plein d'espace vert et je vais repartir avec une caisse à la Fast and Furious ! Oui parfaitement !!

Une japonaise énorme avec de gros cylindres et un kit nitro !!!! et toc !

C'est pathétique, je parle à ma voiture. Non et puis après tout je lui cause plus !

Narf, je suis épuisée ! Je m'installe un moment sur le bitume contre la jante de ma Boumbo et je m'allume une clope, oui c'est une bonne idée ça !

Personne ne passera sur cette foutu route et je sens que la nuit va être longue ! Je suis pas conne mais loin d'être Neo pour apprendre à être mécano en moins d'une heure... J'aurais du écouter mon ex au lieu de mater son cul …

Je donne un coup de coude à Boumbo ...Bitch ! C'est d'avoir taché tes sièges ? C'est ta définition de la vengeance c'est ça ? T'as qu'à leur apprendre à retenir leur Mojo toi !

Mouais, tu parles, elle fait la gueule maintenant ! On n'est pas aidé dans ce bas monde !!!

Résignée, je jette mon mégot, me relève sans trop faire d'effort et me tortille en passant par la vitre passager...Petite, petite, petite... Ah !

- Wazzup ma vieille Budweiser ?!

- Bois-moi, bois-moi !!!

- Oui, je vais te boire.

- Cheers !

La bouche en cœur contre le goulot, je regarde à ma gauche, puis à ma droite...C'est bon les écureuils ne cafteront pas !

Si mon paternel me voyait il serait choqué.

« Quoi ? Une bière, juste une ?? » Charlie (mon père)

« Chérie, je t'ai toujours dit : on ne boit pas sur la route mais avant de prendre le volant » Renée (ma mère)

La vie n'est pas facile pour une gosse de riche dont le job est de faire la fête toute la nuit pour enivrer de beaux sportifs très très stressés par le point G et ses mystères …

Bosser pour XXX TEQUILA c'est une sorte de défi de tous les jours. L'esprit domine la matière, vous n'allez pas faire la fête, c'est la fête qui vient à vous. La fête est partout et la lettre X aussi. Par exemple...

Le meilleur speech jamais donné devant les costard-cravates de la boite pour mon entretien d'embauche. A la réflexion, personne n'avait du m'écouter...Vu ma tenue.

Jupe en jean rétrécie au lavage [

- met là à 30 ° Bell's...

- Oui, oui, Alice (sœur emmerdeuse) ….*regard sadique, sourire qui suit, ils vont de paire ces deux-là*

Donc on a dit 90°....]

Bottes de cowboy et...Chemisette ; on n'est pas des sauvages non plus.

Le souci quand on est une Bella-Boing, c'est que la profondeur d'une conversation se réduit instantanément à : moi qui parle et les mecs, bouches ouvertes....

**def. de « Boing » dans le petit Robert **: N.m, bruit répétitif et très distinctif d'une paire de couilles battant contre mon cul lors d'une levrette.

Mais ceci ne m'arrivera pas si je reste coincée sur cette route, bouffée par des canards.

Allé au boulot ! Je me repenche sur le moteur, ou ce qu'il en reste et pose instinctivement un doigt sur la bouche. Qu'est ce qu'un moteur ?

Je souffle et re-souffle puis me lance, le mp3 sur les oreilles, dans les entrailles de la bête.

A force je vais bien trouver !

_..L'espoir fait vivre ! _

_- _Et ma main dans ta gueule …?!

En plus d'être en retard, ce qui n'arrive jamais, _je dois être la seule sur terre à aimer son taff_, tout ce que je fais, je le fais dans le vent. Et comme dirait ma sœur : « claque des doigts, si tu n'obtiens rien, frappe et crie ! »

Bon conseil. Je m'acharne contre le bas de ma caisse à coup de Carolinas, serre les poings, crie et saute sur place. A part défouler et faire tomber mon I pod au sol, Boumbo persiste et un sexy mécano n'est toujours pas tombé du ciel.

De toute façon It's raining men c'est trop d'la merde comme idée ! C'est comme les bisounours, t'as beau te faire un torticolis à la fenêtre de ta chambre, aucun des deux ne se ramène...Je sais j'ai testé !

Anyway, c'est avec une pointe de cruauté que j'imagine ma caisse sous un rouleau compresseur.

Je récupère ma position initiale dans un dernier élan de comprendre comment et pourquoi les hommes en sont arrivés là. Sérieux, un jour ils se sont bourrés la gueule et ils ont joué au légo avec les pièces d'une voiture, ils ont trouvé ça joli et hop !

Plus d'une centaine d'années à faire chier toutes les nanas qui tombent en rade !

Argh !

Tiens, j'ai une autre théorie ! Alors c'est un ping-....

- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?

O M D !

Je sursaute et me retourne pour découvrir le plus sex des mecs depuis Matt Dallas.

**Head up display ****(analyse de la cible) :**

Sexy hair à tomber,

Sourire Hot-aspirante (lèvres incluses)

Sexy Regard (mix de Matt Dallas/Jackson Rathbone/Tom Welling)

Sexy Voiture de luxe

Une seule pensée traverse alors mon esprit : mon string me rentre dans la chatte. Voilà.

C'est gênant quand même, je suis obligée de me dandiner sur place pour tout remettre en place.

Mmm comme j'aimerais pouvoir passer une main dans mon Levis...Juste quelques doigts sinon...

*Raclement de gorge*

- Je. Peux. Vous. Aider ?

Tu sais réparer une caisse toi avec ta touche d'agent immobilier?

_Et toi ?_

- Si vous avez une nouvelle Fiat 500 dans votre coffre, alors oui.

- Ah...

Il réfléchit, se frottant le menton, l'air dubitatif. ….

- non, désolé j'en ai pas. Salut.

Pardon ?

Et voilà comment on laissa en plan Bella, 22 ans et demi, au bord de la route, bientôt mangée par des canards.

Enfin, l'avantage c'est que je vais pouvoir enfin remettre mon string en place. Et d'ailleurs, je ne m'en prive pas.

Sauf que ...

...

**EDWARD POV :**

_Leçon de séduction Aubade numéro 17 : l'attendre au tournant._

C'est pas parce qu'elle est canon qu'elle a le droit de se foutre de ma gueule ! Si elle croit que je l'ai pas vu détailler mon costume, l'air de dire « toi tu peux m'aider avec ta dégaine de banquier ? ».

Mais pour qui elle se prend cette _délicieuse, sulfureuse, magnifique, _**BITCH !**

Elle ne sait pas à qui elle a à faire je suis Edward-tu vas me supplier de t'empaler-Cullen.

Je remonte la vitre et démarre.

Vous connaissez le mythe de l'ange et du démon perchés sur chacune de vos épaules ? Ben on est en plein dedans.

_Sweetward :_ Edward, tu ne vas pas la laisser là tout de même, avec tout ce que tu vois aux Assises ?

_Badward : _J'vais m'gêner !

_Sweet : _Ta mère ne t'a pas élevé comme ça jeune homme, on ne laisse pas une jolie jeune fille en détresse sur le bord de la route au beau milieu de la forêt à la tombée de la nuit.

_Bad_ : En même temps c'est vrai qu'elle est sacrément bonne, une fois la bouche pleine elle pourra plus te souler.

Pas faux ! Bon ben si tout le monde est d'accord je fais demi-tour.

Les deux mini-Edward sur mes épaules faisaient une petite danse de la victoire. Je secouais la tête et passais la marche arrière.

Putain elle fait quoi là ?

J'hallucine elle a la main dans son jean ! Elle se réajuste ou quoi ? C'est un trans ?

Ah non on dirait qu'elle remet son string en place. Je baisse à nouveau la vitre et lui lance :

"Quelle élégance !

Toujours aussi gracieusement elle me répondit par un Fuck majestueux !

Décidément, what a naughty girl!

Je suis à deux doigts de repartir mais il va faire nuit et fuck si son comportement ne me donne pas encore plus envie d'elle !

Je me sens bien à l'étroit dans mon pantalon d'un coup.

- Allez grimpe avant que je ne change d'avis. Il va bientôt faire nuit et la forêt est infestée de loups.

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase qu'elle est déjà dans la voiture. Voyant que je ne démarrais pas elle me lança comme si elle s'adressait à un retardé :

- Alors t'attends quoi pour démarrer ?

- Tu devrais peut-être aller récupérer tes affaires et fermer ta voiture non ?

- Vas-y toi !

- Tu m'as pris pour ton pigeon ?

- RhOo, allé tu m'as foutu les boules avec ton histoire de loup…

Que celui, capable de résister à cette moue mutine et son regard de chien battu me jette la première pierre. Je sortais de la voiture en soupirant.

Woohoo, c'est quoi cette caisse ? On dirait ma chambre à coucher :

Un string rose pendu au rétro (d'ailleurs elle a de bons goûts en matière de sous vêtements, je me demande ce qu'elle porte en ce moment…), une demi douzaine de bouteilles vide de Tequila XXX gisaient à l'arrière de même qu'un pack de bud à moitié entamé.

C'est quoi cette nana ?

J'entendis la vitre de ma voiture descendre et sa douce voix elle me lança :

- Hey, tu peux prendre mon sac de voyage et le carton qui est à côté dans le coffre s'il te plait ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet sur la vitre de la voiture pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas marqué « la poste » sur mon front.

Nope.

Elle me prend vraiment pour son pigeon !

Bon allé Ed maintenant que t'es là ! Pense à ton objectif : toi en elle sur le capot de l'Aston.

C'est Edward !

…

J'ouvrais le coffre et récupérais ses affaires. Putain mais elle a mis quoi dans ce carton pour que ce soit aussi lourd ? Vu sa tronche ça m'étonnerait que ce soit des bouquins.

- Hey tu m'as pris pour Superman ? Bordel c'est lourd ! Y'a quoi là-dedans ?lui demandais-je alors que je reprenais ma place dans la voiture.

- De la Téquila. Et non je ne t'ai pas pris pour Superman, je dirais plutôt Batman, il est vachement plus sexy…

- N'empêche ça reste un super héros. Et si je n'étais pas un héros ? Et si j'étais un méchant ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la chanson Who's your daddy de Benny Benasi résonnait dans l'habitacle.

Excellent !

Elle leva un doigt en l'air pour m'intimer le silence et sorti son Blackberry rose de sa poche arrière.

- Hey what's up man ?

…

- Euh non en fait Boumbo m'a lâché .

…

- Non c'est bon dérange pas ton pote, un _gentil _monsieur m'a pris en stop.

…

- T'inquiètes ça va. Ally est avec toi ?

…

- Okayyy dis lui que je l'aime quand même, à toute J. bisou.

…

Elle raccrocha et repris l'air de rien, posant une main sur ma cuisse, un air démoniaque sur le visage :

- Ça tombe bien, j'adoooooore les méchants garçons.

............

**BELLA (- Bam) POV :**

Il fixe ma main sur sa cuisse puis moi, puis ma main et démarre enfin la Bat-mobile.

Un dernier regard sur Boumbo...Et oui connasse ! Too fast too fast too furioussss !!!!

Un autre sur lui. Son visage, ses yeux....Sa carotide pulsant à mort.

Les ondes sexuelles de ma peau devraient inciter son cerveau pénien à vouloir me retirer ce putain de string et mes caresses sur sa cuisse ressemblent alors à du morse.

– String Hello Kitty appelle Batman...

Retires moi, retires-moi !

Mais il reste focalisé sur la route et j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai dû mal faire un truc, à moins que tout ce cambouis sur mes doigts ne fasse barrage...hum hum mystère et boule de gomme.

Peut-on perdre sa virginité avec un string ?

_Mais t'es vierge de où déjà ? _

…...

Je décide alors d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire un truc gentil.

« Aw mais putain t'as sucé qui pour avoir ton permis ?

_Huuum rappelles moi la définition du mot « gentil »..._

_- S_i tu continue comme ça c'est toi qui va devoir sucer pour éviter que je te laisse sur le bas côté.

- ouh la la ! L'agent immobilier se dévergonde....

- QUOI ???!!! Nan mais tu m'as pris pour quoi là ???!!! MOI, agent-

- Roooooooo mais ça va, stoppe les cris Gwendoline !

Tiens, il a l'air furinx..

…. Si t'as une petite bite, j'te l'dis direct, je préfère sucer le goulot de ma bud !

- Attends, mort de rire ! Moi une p'tite bite ?! Dis donc, la bitch, ça va, il t'emmerde pas trop ton string là ?

- Hum hum défense par l'attaque...T'es gay !

- Putain j'vais te défoncer !!!! Tu vas voir si je suis-

- Oou qu'est ce que j'ai hâte, sérieux, mec, j'attendais que toi !!!

Il a un regard hot quand il est vénère ! Je profite de ses vociférations pour défaire sa ceinture. Il gesticule, tente de ne pas nous envoyer en l'air (pas tout de suite...) et m'insulte en long en large et en travers.

C'est ta bite chéri que je veux en long....en large...et au fond de ma gorge...

- Non mais te gêne pas surtout ?!

- Non, non t'inquiètes...

Il est soulant mais merde, j'ai une irrémédiable envie de sucer là et j'ai plus de Chuppa Chupps.

- Putain mais tu sais que c'est du viol ?

J'attaque les boutons de son futal...

- O oui, t'as l'air pas du tout consentant ! T'as pas DU TOUT une trique d'enfer !!!

Sa queue tape contre le tissu de son boxer...miam miam

- Ta gueule et suces !!!!

Ah enfin !!!!

L'anaconda se dresse fièrement devant moi et j'attaque direct. J'espère qu'il sera moins chiant une fois dans ma bouche.

Elle est ….Monumentale ! Je m'en lèche les babines et enroule ma langue sur le bout humide de son gland. Il continue d'aboyer et ça m'excite encore plus. Je vais me régaler. !

Sa bite bouge toute seule, me cherche, s'impatiente. Je la couvre de baisers et il se tend de désir. Je le prends sur toute sa longueur. Langoureusement, tout doucement j'enfonce sa teub longue, large, dure, tout au fond de ma bouche. Il gémit entre deux saloperies qu'il me balance et je sens la caisse tanguer.

Je le torture alors à mort en mordillant chaque parcelle de sa peau douce et chaude. J'ai envie de le croquer...J'hésite même, mais non. Pas lui....Pas encore.....

Il respire mal mon Batman et je manque d'air quand il donne un coup de volant un peu vif. Sa bite bute contre le fond de ma gorge à plusieurs reprises.

Putain c'est trop bon !!!

Je sens chaque nervure, chaque pulsation de sang et sa queue gonfle encore plus sous les va et viens de mes lèvres. Je resserre la base de sa verge avec ma main et aspire, suce...Le pompe littéralement.

Il begaye, ne sait plus où il est et j'en profite pour le branler, accompagner mes mouvements de langues et mes aspirations avec ma main. Mes doigts se contractent sur son anaconda et l'une de ses mains se place instinctivement sur ma tête pour m'obliger à le prendre profondément.

- Fuck !!!!

Je

tu

Aw Putain...OUI ...Plus fort ! Mais merde va z'y franco !!!!!! »

Je vais le dévorer ! T'en veux plus ?? Sale con !

Je gémis et m'acharne sur son érection. Il n'est pas satisfait ? Je passe le bout de ma langue et tente de l'enfoncer dans le trou de son gland. Il doit être entre la douleur et le plaisir et je sens une fois de plus la voiture changer de voie.

- Oo putain poupée !!!!

Mes va et viens sont violents, il en tremble jusque dans son membre. Il donne des coups de reins...Enfin fait ce qu'il peut. Et moi j'en ai mal à la mâchoire. Il est si dur, si gros dans ma bouche !!!

Ma salive s'étale sur sa bite, je la laisse couler. Je suis bouillante et lui aussi mais le liquide qui sort de ma bouche contraste de sa fraicheur et il frissonne. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes cheveux, se crispent et me dirigent plus que fermement. Je ne déglutis même plus. Je suis en transe, mon string se mouille de plus en plus. Son sexe enfle, des spasmes s'emparent de nos deux corps, il vient...

- Avales ! Putain AVALES !!!

Je resserre alors ma prise et juste avant qu'il se déverse en moi, je me retire d'un coup sec.

BAM !

Un mini geyser jaillit littéralement. Ses pieds s'écrasent sur la pédale de frein. J'en ai partout. Lui aussi, même le toit de sa caisse a pris cher. Je le goute du bout des doigts, il me fixe avec rage.

- Woooo.... Tu vas me le payer !!! »

oops.

......

**EDWARD POV :**

Oh putain, la saloooooope !

Je le crois pas ! Cette nana a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds, j'ai du sperme partout et mon bébé est souillé. Sans compter le fait que j'ai failli nous foutre en l'air avec ses conneries !

Merde mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de m'être arrêté, de vouloir jouer les princes charmants et sauver la demoiselle en détresse ?

Bon j'avoue elle vient de me tailler la meilleur pipe de ma vie mais maintenant je me retrouve avec mon Armani tâché (je vais en prendre plein la gueule en arrivant chez moi !) et surtout je n'arriverai jamais à faire partir les traces sur le cuir de l'intérieur de mon bijou.

Elle me fixe l'air hautain, c'est la goutte d'eau ! Tu vas ravaler vite fait bien fait ce petit sourire satisfait je te le garanti !

Je me détache, la fixe d'un regard noir ; cette fille joue avec mes nerfs depuis trop longtemps je vais lui montrer qu'on ne joue pas avec Edward-fouettes moi- Cullen, je lui décroche un sourire carnassier et devine la lueur féroce de mon regard.

Tout d'un coup elle semble apeurée, envolée la déglingo trop sûre d'elle ; j'ai l'impression de voir le petit chaperon rouge face au grand méchant loup.

Histoire d'en rajouter je lui lance, un sourcil levé :

" tu fais moins la fière maintenant ? Je vais te prouver que je ne suis ni un vulgaire agent immobilier, ni gentil et encore moins gay ! Maintenant déshabille-toi !

Elle ne réagi pas.

Je hausse le ton lui prouvant ainsi que je ne plaisante pas :

- Je perds patience, retire moi ce jean TOUT DE SUITE !

Je sens que mon ton l'excite et ni une ni deux son jean vole jusqu'à la banquette arrière

Je ne peux retenir un rire devant son string Hello Kitty.

Elle rougi puis fait la moue, elle est craquante ainsi.

Et puis ...........il a fallu qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

Et là c'est le drame :

- Oh ça va j'ai eu la décence de ne pas me moquer de ton boxer pull in lemon alors pas de commentaire s'il te plaît !

Comment un être aussi ravissant peut-il être aussi déplaisant?

- T'ai-je autorisé à prendre la parole? Je ne pense pas non! dis-je cassant, je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Vire-moi ce string !

Elle obéit sans broncher, docile et Hello Kitty finit accroché au rétro.

On va peut être réussir à en faire quelque chose finalement !

- Parfait ! Maintenant viens par ici !lui dis-je tout en reculant mon siège.

Je l'attrapais par la taille sans ménagement pour la déposer à califourchon sur moi, son intimité frôlant ma bite de nouveau prête pour elle.

_**Come on baby, ride a Cullen!**_

Putain elle est trempée, elle dégouline sur ses cuisses et par conséquent sur mon Armani.

Foutu pour foutu !

Dans cette position, nos visages sont proches, très proches, trop proches, nos souffles, de plus en plus erratiques se mêlent. Mes lèvres sont attirées par les siennes telles des aimants. Je plonge mes yeux dans sont regard chocolat rivé sur mes lèvres, elle a également envie de m'embrasser je le sens mais cette petite garce ne va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

_Leçon de séduction numéro 34 : jouer avec ses nerfs_

J'approche ma bouche lentement et use de toute ma volonté pour dévier ma trajectoire et finir près de son oreille droite elle émit un grognement de frustration. Je lui susurrais alors d'une voix tendre mais ferme :

- C'est ma bouche que tu veux bébé ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, je voyais qu'elle se retenait de parler.

Bien.

Je passais délicatement mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. C'était tellement sexy que j'eu besoin de tout mon self-control pour ne pas me jeter sur elle ; avant je devais la dresser un peu.

- Tu vois chérie, le souci c'est que je ne laisse pas trainer mes lèvres n'importe où or je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait des tiennes avant. Tu vas devoir me prouver que tu vaux la peine que je prenne des risques.

Elle était au bord de l'implosion et ses hanches se mouvaient frénétiquement contre les miennes alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour capturer mon pouce.

_This girl is gonna be the death of me!_

Je retirais mon doigt et la repoussais un peu trop brutalement.

- Tsk,tsk,tsk, tu ne m'as pas compris je pense ; sois une brave fille et reste sage.

Oh encore cette moue de petite fille, elle hoche la tête innocemment et je ne tiens plus.

Focus Cullen, focus.

Je la veux NOW. Sans plus de cérémonie je vire cet odieux débardeur plein de cambouis, m'en mettant plein les mains au passage.

_Au point où j'en suis…Oh merde en plus elle a pas de soutif !_

Je l'attrape par les hanches, la soulève et l'empale directement, je suis loin d'être tendre mais elle a l'air d'aimer ça.

_Fuck c'est trop bon ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi étroite…Aussi chaude, aussi wet…FUCK !_

Je ne bouge pas pendant quelque secondes histoire de la laisser s'ajuster à mon calibre mais Miss impatience 2009 ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille commençant un va et vient du bassin absolument divin.

Hors de question, J'AI le contrôle !

Je l'arrêtais d'une pression sur ses hanches et lui imposais MON rythme, lent pour commencer puis mes mouvements devinrent frénétiques à mesure que ses gémissements s'intensifiaient.

Je guidais des hanches le long de mon membre surgonflé et plus dur qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Ma bouche s'empara de son sein et elle se cambra instinctivement, son dos cogna contre le volant mais elle ne s'en soucia guère, trop prise dans les méandres de son plaisir.

Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux et se crispaient sur mon cuir chevelu à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son apogée.

Sensualité devait être son prénom, la voir ainsi danser contre moi, les yeux mi-clos, lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rosies par désir me poussait encore plus au bord de mon propre orgasme.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi je lâchais ses hanches pour mettre mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, lui laissant par la même occasion de jolies marques de cambouis sur les joues, et l'embrassais fougueusement.

Mes lèvres se faisaient urgentes contre les siennes et je ne pu retenir un gémissement satisfait lorsque ma langue passait la barrière de ses lèvres pour rencontrer la sienne.

Elles se livrèrent d'abord une violente bataille pour la dominance puis la sienne se fit plus lascive et me laissa mener la danse…Une de ses mains quitta mes cheveux pour descendre dans mon dos incrustant ses ongles dans ma chair.

Pour sûr ça va laisser des marques.

Je suis totalement sous son charme.

_Sûrement parce qu'elle n'a pas prononcé un mot._

Ce baiser avait été si intense que nous n'avions même pas remarqué avoir stoppé nos mouvements de bassin. Mes yeux accrochèrent les siens et je manquais de jouir sur le champ hypnotisé par la profondeur de son regard.

Elle semblait aussi troublée que moi.

J'enroulais un bras autour de sa taille et elle sursauta violemment et gémit lorsque ma main entra en contact avec le haut de ses fesses.

Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

- Hey, ça va princesse ?

Elle hésitait à répondre. A moins qu'elle aussi essayait de se rappeler comment parler.

- Hum….dos….volant….

Ce fut tout ce que je pu en tirer ; elle semblait ailleurs.

Je la soulevais délicatement cette fois et la remis sur le siège passager. Ma bite frémit de mécontentement lorsque je me retirais d'elle. Je remis le contact, elle me regarda d'un œil dubitatif.

- Met tes bottes.

Elle prit peur, elle devait croire que j'allais la laisser là. Pour la rassurer je fis le tour de la voiture et vint lui ouvrir la portière, je lui tendis une main qu'elle prit sans hésiter.

Je la plaçais devant les phares restés allumés et la fit se tourner pour évaluer les dégâts.

Ouch elle risque d'avoir des bleus !

Je me plaçais contre son dos et embrassais sa nuque, sa clavicule tout en frictionnant ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle ait trop froid.

- Allonge-toi sur le capot." Ma voix se voulait plus douce, même si elle était rendue rauque par le désir, le besoin d'elle.

.........

**BELLA (-WOW) POV :**

Obéir toujours à celui qui...

J'ai un drôle de feeling. Il me perturbe, me retourne...Le control je ne le tiens plus, si contrôle j'ai pu avoir à un moment de la partie.

Putain la douleur passée du string n'était en rien comparable à celle que j'éprouve en ce moment. Mais sa voix, son regard, toutes les attentions qu'il me porte...Arghhhh non !

Remise en jeu de Bella....Je reviens sur terre.

Le moteur ronronne sous mes fesses. L'humidité de l'air condensée sur la taule se colle à ma peau, déjà imprégnée de mon excitation.

Les fluides mélangés me font glisser et je risque de couler le long du capot. Ses mains....Elles me retiennent, me saisissent et me protègent. Son regard est perçant, sa voix est brisée par le désir. C'est le moment.

Je m'immobilise en appuyant mes bottes sur la calandre et je l'entends très distinctement me siffler un

« Sacrilège »

Je ne le laisserais pas argumenter...J'ai déjà entamé la chute des boutons de sa chemise...One by one...

Mes lèvres en manque de lui subissent la douce torture que leur inflige ma langue en mouillant et re mouillant, mes dents en mordillant et pinçant.

Il apprécie le spectacle et frissonne de plus en plus fort lorsque je passe mes doigts sur la peau de son torse sculpté. Ses épaules sont taillées à la perfection.

Le grain de beauté au creux de la clavicule est irrésistible et les courbes de ses pectoraux sont une incitation au viol.

Peau contre peau. Il me prend dans ses bras et mon corps se love contre le sien. J'ai l'impression alors que mon corps et le sien ne font qu'un...Et pourtant.....

Lorsque mes tétons rencontrent les siens et que son regard s'accroche au mien, mes mains retrouvent le chemin de son gros mini lui et le fute ne fait plus partie de l'équation.

La réalité bascule

Il me. Bascule.

Mes cheveux étalés, moi complètement allongée, mes cuisses...Totalement écartées.

Il ne me lâche pas du regard, je ne respire presque plus.

Il force mon cul à lui obéir et ne me laisse que peu de choix. J'adore ça !

Ses mains sur mes fesses, mes jambes sur ses épaules, son sexe contre le mien. La lumière des phares allumés dans la pénombre se reflète dans son regard, la brume se forme tout autour de nous, c'est un-

« Putain c'est quoi ça ?!!!!!

_Mes mains se crispent sur la taule_

- Shh bébé shhh

_Son gland tape contre mon sexe._

- Hein ??!... Ce bruit ….C'étai-

_Mes ongles griffent le métal._

_- _Hum...rien, tais-toi...

_Sa queue se frotte contre mes lèvres._

- Un loup, hein ???!!

…_..._

- Ta gueule !!! »

Il s'enfonce radicalement en moi. Me pénètre d'un coup sec et brutal. Il m'arrache un cri de plaisir et ma chatte se mouille à nouveau.

Sa queue bute contre le fond de ma chatte et ressort aussi sec. La brulure est partout. Il me pénètre à nouveau et la fraicheur envahit mon corps, se bat avec le feu de mon vagin. C'est le choc !

Il s'enfonce au plus profond et ressort intégralement. Il gémit et respire fort mais accélère et j'en hurle.

Il compresse mes fesses dans l'étau de ses doigts et fait coulisser sa queue avec violence en moi !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il me déplace sur le capot. Sa bite se frotte contre mes parois étroites et mon corps se bouge à droite. Son coup de rein est précis et je pars à gauche.

La cadence s'intensifie, il me plaque de plus en plus contre lui. Sa queue ne veut plus quitter ma chatte...Putain c'est bon !!!!!!!

Mes jambes tremblent, mes bottes s'entrechoquent et manquent souvent de cogner sa tête. Mais bordel on s'en fout !

C'est un animal ! Ses muscles sont saillants, il me soulève pour mieux me défoncer et ses coups de bite me mettent en transe !

Le désir monte en moi, m'envahit, parcourt chaque globule rouge dans mes veines, ravage mon corps dans une brulure sans fin…

Les pulsations de mon pouls sont incontrôlables et ses frottements, sa verge de plus en plus dure, son gland de plus en plus gonflé... Putain j'en peux plus !!!

Il se saisit de mes cuisses et s'y appuie. Il tape plus fort, je sens ses couilles...

Il me martèle de coups, ma jambe se rabat sur lui ...Oops

Il a l'air sonné mais...On s'en tape total là !

Les coups augmentent en vitesse, ma voix se fait puissante et l'orgasme est fulgurant. Nos regards sont rivés l'un à l'autre, j'implose complètement, me liquéfiant et contractant à mort mon vagin autour de sa bite. Le vent se lève et nous transperce de froid. Le choc du contraste est monumental !

Il est comme coincé en moi à mesure que sa queue se charge. Il me broie de désir et je succombe sous le joug du mien.

« WAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

- TumefaisjouirtumefaisjouirtumefaisjouirPUTAIN . JE . JOUIS

La puissance de son orgasme est telle que je me remplis de son sperme. Je le sens au fond de mon ventre et mon orgasme se sublime m'envoyant loin, très loin...Vers l'infini et l'au delà !

Sa bouche retrouve alors la mienne. Je bois sa salive, mémorise chaque coup de langue, chaque sensation. Je respire enfin. Lui aussi.

Il est si beau comme ça. Il est si bon en moi. Les battements de nos cœurs sont les seuls rythmes qui restent de notre baise...De notre instant.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres. Je devrais dire un truc énervant histoire de ne pas l'habituer. Oui, je devrais.

…... Dans deux minutes. Plus tard. On verra...

- Tu a bousillé mon Aston.

Un immense sourire se placarde sur son visage et le mien s'étire au fur et à me sure que mes yeux plongent dans les siens. Mon nez se frotte au sien et je m'excuse tout doucement. Je devrais l'énerver à mort. Je devrais....

_Ou pas..._

J'avoue, je suis triste qu'il quitte mon corps, qu'il se sépare de moi. Ok, je le reconnais.

Mais putain ça fait chier !

Il me ramène mes fringues et je ramasse les siennes. Il me rhabille, je fais de même. La douceur et le silence est magique. Pas besoin de conversation.

J'enfouis ensuite la tête dans son cou et il me serre fort; si fort …._Ne t'échappe pas._..

La suite du voyage se fait calme mais très vite entrecoupée de baisers incontrôlés et de rires étouffés.

Il coupe le contact et s'empare de mes lèvres. C'est doux et sauvage à la fois. C'est son cadeau. Moi, j'en ai un autre.

…..

Je quitte la voiture. Lui. Ce soir.

...............

**EDWARD POV :**

S'il fallait un mot pour décrire cette soirée, ce serait… En fait non, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire cette soirée.

Cette étrange rencontre, cette fille aussi attirante que désobligeante aussi sexy que déjantée, aussi séduisante qu'effrontée.

Elle est un total mystère pour moi.

Et ce qui s'est passé entre nous fût de loin la meilleure baise que j'ai eu.

_Baise_… Enfin si vraiment on peut appeler ça comme ça. Cette alchimie, cette osmose, j'aurais dû la tuer pour ce qu'elle a fait à mon Aston pourtant ça me passe complètement au dessus de la tête.

Je n'arrive pas à retirer ce putain de smile de mon visage ; vous savez ce genre de sourire qui dit à la Terre entière : j'ai pris un putain de pied d'enfer et rien ni personne ne pourra me faire redescendre de mon nuage !

Tout ceci, toute cette soirée, cela ne me ressemble pas ; à partir du moment où mes lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes, tout à dérapé : Edward Cullen n'est pas doux ; Edward Cullen n'est pas préoccupé par le bien être de sa camarade de jeu, Edward Cullen ne perd pas son temps à rhabiller ladite camarade de jeu ; Edward Cullen n'a aucun regret à la quitter une fois la partie terminée.

I'm Edward Cullen.

She's …. Whatever !

Peu importe qui elle est, elle restera la chieuse avec qui j'ai eu la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute ma vie !

La complicité qui nous a liés sur le capot de la voiture ne nous a pas quittés une fois de retour dans l'habitacle, impossible de se détacher l'un de l'autre, impossible de retenir ces baisers compulsifs, ces fous rires incontrôlés. On était juste bien.

Je garais ma voiture devant le Neptoon Records de Vancouver et l'embrassais pour la dernière fois, un dernier baiser enflammé, merci silencieux pour cette soirée quelque peu épique.

Elle me sourit et quitte la voiture. Moi. Ce soir

Une petite brune pétillante sort du bar et lui saute au cou, puis l'aide à porter ses affaires.

Je remets le contact et m'engage sur la chaussée.

En cette soirée de Thanksgiving je remercierai le ciel d'avoir envoyé sur ma route cette mystérieuse brunette aux yeux chocolat qui m'a fait découvrir des sensations extrêmes : colère sourde, extase, tendresse et complicité…

Je me garais dans l'allée de mes parents et récupérais mes bagages.

Je ris.

Elle m'a quitté et il ne me reste rien d'elle, pas même son prénom…

Rien.

Pas une larme, pas une lettre, juste une bouteille de téquila…


End file.
